An Unpleasant Minecraft Experience
Hello, before you read this. You will know me as "removed" because of anonymity reasons. I am a very dedicated Minecraft player that has been playing since 2009. The Minecraft version is 1.6. I was fascinated with the game since the beginning. The blocky graphics style and the simplicity dragged me into buying the game after hearing about it from sever indie game review websites, and here I am. Let me share with you my story. What you may hear may unnerve you and possibly frighten you. If you’re thinking about getting Minecraft and about to read this PLEASE I BEG YOU do not read this! Entry 1 3-13-2011 2:37 PM Today was just another Minecraft day. I was playing a bit of factions and raiding some noobs. I recently downloaded Login Hamachi to play LAN with my friend over Skype. His username is otterboy987. I’ll refer to my friend as Otter. I meet up with him at his house a lot. We were neighbors as children so we’re pretty close friends. Today I set up a private server to play with him. I’ll tell him about it tomorrow. I have things to do. Entry 2 3-14-2011 5:04 PM I told Otter about the server I made today. He was pretty flipped about it. We logged on and started like usual. Punching wood and making stone tools. Going good so far. We have a small setup in a cave that we have no choice but to call home because we noticed that the sun was going down quicker than we thought. A good night of mining meant about ten iron ore and twenty coal. We were able to progress to iron. We called it a day and got off. Entry 3 3-16-2011 11:25 AM I got on the server by myself to fortify our cave base. I noticed that the furnace was destroyed and put in our tool chest. Hmm.. Otter must have also been making some changes while I was away. I leave my computer on our server so he can get on while I’m not playing. I left it that way and built some cobble and a door at the cave entrance. I started on the frame of a house next to the forest. I thought it could be some sort of beginner base. Entry 3 Continuation 6:01 PM Otter and me got back on to progress on our cave mining and maybe get a head start on the forest cottage. I noticed some stone was missing from the mine that made a stairway into the lower shafts. I inquired Otter about the furnace being destroyed and the stairway being destroyed. He went quiet and said “Pff you’re such a bad prankster..” I was starting to get a bit unnerved by this but you know, things happen, right? Entry 4 3-17-2011 3:55 PM Nothing changed when me and Otter got back on today. We got a bit of gold from the mineshaft and we almost are finished with the cottage. We’re slowly moving our items into an outpost/watchtower we built in between the cave (in the middle of a plains biome next to the forest biome that contains our cottage) and our cottage. It’s a bit of a halfway point because the travel is long. At night it is easy to farm mobs at the watchtower. Entry 5 3-18-2011 7:40 AM I got up bright and early the next day to check on the cottage to see if anything changed, thankfully no. I brought an axe to chop down trees standing near the outpost to build onto the cottage. I got about half a stack of wood. I dropped off a bit of the wood at the outpost, but something felt wrong. I felt like I was being watched. I pressed tab and only I was on. I looked near the cottage and I swear I saw something move. I got out my iron sword and sneaked over to the cottage. Nothing changed and it was getting dark out. I called Otter over Skype but he was offline. I’ll get somewhere safe and check in later in the day. Entry 5 Continuation 1:38 PM I called Otter over Skype and picked up. He said he is playing Minecraft on our server and someone put a sign on our cottage. I pulled up Minecraft and checked it out. Otter was there looking at the sign in front of the cottage. I made my way around him and read the sign. “Я здесь” I used google translate to detect the language. It was Russian for “I’M HERE.”. My spine was tingling with fear. I told Otter that it meant I’m here. He said “Lol you’re not progressing this prank anywhere at this rate.” My heart dropped. I looked back at him at the cottage and ran off to mine and dropped the Skype call. I was angry at him for all of this “You’re not funny, This is stupid” I’m sick of it. It’s time to prove to him that something’s up. Entry 6 3-20-2011 8:13 PM A casual Minecraft day messing around with the graphics trying to make it fast and pretty, collect apples from trees. I decided hey, now that the cottage is done, why not create a farm next to it? I built a pig pen and a small wheat farm connected to the cottage. I stood back and admired my work. I lead some pigs into their pen and left them there for a while. I was off to chop some more wood from the forest. I was chopping down trees one by one in the dense dark forest. It had a nice, soothing atmosphere. I felt at peace finally. I jumped when I heard sprinting near me. I pressed tab and a name flickered below mine and disappeared. I got out my sword and looked for a player. I saw somebody wearing leather boots I took out my iron sword and ran after the noise. The sprinting sounds effects and dirt particles were barely out of sight when they abruptly stopped. I guess that’s enough Minecraft for tonight. Entry 7 3-22-2011 3:48 PM I decided not to tell Otter about this because I knew he wouldn’t believe me. I showed him the pig stable and wheat farm I made yesterday. He was happy about the nice little setup and decided to build his own house. I wanted to check out the forest again to see if whatever I saw last night left traces of his presence. Nothing. I decided to bulk up my defenses around the cottage. I built a perimeter of fence around the cottage with torches lining the outsides of the fence. I got quite a bit of monster loot that night thanks to the new defenses. Only I know that the defenses are mostly for the thing I saw. I added on a fancy roof with a skylight to my house. In the cave I found 7 diamonds exactly. I crafted up a diamond sword and pickaxe. I noticed somebody broke some of the wheat while I was inside of the cottage. I saw a username but couldn’t read it through the walls. I asked Otter if he was doing something but he said he was still building his house. I replaced the wheat and didn’t answer him when he asked what was happening. Another day of Minecraft finished. Entry 8 3-23-2011 12:03 PM I pulled up the ,Minecraft tab to play a bit by myself in hopes to figure out what this thing that is messing with me is. I walked outside of my cottage and somebody broke the fence to the pig farm. I had to lead the pigs back in to repair it. Today was the day I kill or capture this bully. I traveled back to the place in the forest where I originally saw it. With diamond sword out I searched and searched until I reached the ocean. There was a distant tiny island in the middle of the ocean I could just barely see. Something caught my attention about it. It was definitely not natural because it is exactly 3x3 blocks. I turned up my render distance to see if an entity was on it. Sure enough something was there. I quickly pressed F2 to snap an image. I sprinted back to my cottage opened up my Minecraft image file. I pressed open on the most recent one. I zoomed in on the island. A Steve skin was obvious. But something was just.. off about his face. Maybe his hair, maybe his eyes? Anyway the name-tag was a bit distorted. From what I could see it said bln.emtltg. I used the clarify option on the blurred name. It now clearly read bin.entity. Now I know a name for this thing. I now have proof to send Otter. Entry 8 Continuation 1:09 PM I sent the image over Skype to Otter so he could see for himself that something is on our server. He called my on Skype and said exactly “I didn’t want to scare you so I didn’t want to tell you I’ve seen him too.” I now knew what to do with my last two diamonds. A sword for him to help me fight bin.entity. I pulled up the Minecraft server and Otter joined. I crafted the sword and handed it to him. We can now both be even more safe. I made an obsidian box that can fit one player with an iron door so when I want the server to keep running while I’m not playing Minecraft I can stay in that box holding my diamond swords so hopefully bin.entity can’t kill me. Entry 9 3-25-2011 6:34 PM I got on Minecraft. The AFK box was broken into and all of my armor was wiped off. A sign was left saying “bin.entity null null null. This sign was where the iron door was. I checked all of my chests for armor, nothing. At least bin.entity didn’t take anything else from me. I checked out Otters’ base. All of the armor was taken out of his chests. It was getting rather laggy as I walked to the outpost to keep a look out for bin.entity. None of the armor was in there either. Because of the lag the only suitable render distance would be tiny with fast graphics. It looked very foggy and that meant it would be difficult to see any oncoming animal or player. It was getting a bit ominous. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something leaving dirt particles behind in the distance. No noise was heard whatsoever besides chickens clucking at the bottom of the outpost. I suddenly heard the noise of someone getting up the ladder to the top of the outpost. I blocked an arrow with my diamond sword and knew this was my chance. I looked down the ladder to see absolutely nothing besides pathetic chickens staring back at me. But.. but.. something was wrong about them. Their eyes didn’t have a texture. The black and purple pattern spread throughout their bodies. It was like they didn’t even notice it. Their normal textures reverted back as I stared at them in fear. My hand violently trembled on the mouse. I pressed tab. A name flickered. It had no name and the lowest internet connection signal possible next to it. It flickered again. It was bin.entity it quickly disappeared. This is becoming too much for me. I heard chewing sounds behind me like somebody was eating. Nothing was there. I’m guessing that that’s enough minecraft for me for a while. Entry 10 3-29-2011 9:59 AM I told Otter over Skype and he hopped onto the server with me. I made a new underground AFK box to protect me and surprisingly bin.entity didn’t change anything. Otter asked “Why did you take all of our crafting tables?” Oh dear... I just told him that I was experimenting with them for automated crafting. I knew that this wasn’t possible but I didn’t want to frighten him to much. It was still foggy out because of my graphic settings. We added on to Otters’ house and made a few upgrades on the outpost etcetera etcetera. We went mining together and gathered about a stack of iron and a bit of gold. We made some fresh and new iron armor. We even got a new sheep for our animal farm. It was a pretty good day until Otter said he was going to log off. I knew I needed to protect our property and maybe even catch a glimpse of bin.entity. I was guarding our farm, pacing back and forth wielding my diamond sword. The fog was a bit frightening when I was probably not the only one on the server. My heart skipped a few paces when one of our pigs made a death sounds. I did a 180 to see everything was completely normal. When I turned back around I saw a player just barely out of the fog that I could make out its’ appearance. Its’ name read bin.entity in corrupted text. I was horrified. It had a brown t-shirt, blue jeans, and leather shoes. I asked “What do you want?!” in the server chat. It didn’t respond. I snapped a picture for evidence to show Otter. I checked the player list. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. When I returned to looking at the being it wasn’t there. My entire wheat farm was harvested when I turned around. I replanted all of the wheat. In the harvest I noticed something strange. A non-textured block called “Null”. I placed it in my house where one of the crafting tables should have been. I was forced to go into the forest to chop down some wood to make new crafting tables for our homes and the outpost. I noticed something glowing behind one of the trees. I ran over to it. It was a long row of all of our old armor. I collected it and gave it back to who it belonged to, me or Otter. I noticed something else. There were leather boots on the ground that I picked up. They were named on an anvil to be “bin.object.leather_boots”. I remembered. Bin.entity wore leather boots both times I saw him. I was also too scared to notice that he had absolutely no eyes. It was just skin.. where his eyes should have been. I reported this all to Otter. He told me back later in the day that what he saw is that his appearance is exactly the same. Entry 11 3-30-2011 3:22 PM I decided that it was time to crack this mystery once and for all. I gave out the IP to some friends on steam that also play Minecraft. They all arrived. All four of them. I sent each one out in a different direction. Before I further explain here is the link to a map of what we’ve seen so far. http://imgur.com/jN0F4lP Anyhow I send each of them out on their own direction. One of them went to the desert. One of them went to the forest. One of them went to the southern plains. And one of them went to the eastern plains. So, I waited a little bit organizing my chests and taking care of the animals. The one that went to the desert said in the chat “I see something” the chat flooded with the other players asking what he saw. The chat broadcasted “removed has been killed by bin.entity with a Sword. “removed has left to the game. Other people in the server started to panic in the chat and told them that it was simply a glitched creeper name. I knew that I lied to them so they could continue their search. I told them I was going to get some cactus from the desert, but really I was going to investigate removeds’ death. I can’t believe they forgot that the chat said killed by bin.entity with a DIAMOND SWORD! For whatever reason they think creepers now kill people with swords instead of exploding. I finally reached a pile of objects that obviously belonged to removed. Everything was normal. A stone sword, a few apples, bread, cobblestone, name-tag. Wait what? Name-tag? I hovered over it and it said in distorted text “null”. I shuddered a little bit and returned to my duty. I covered all traces of him being killed by bin.entity and threw removeds’ stuff in a lava pool I found near the outpost. I went back home ready for anything. Next the chat said “removed has suffocated in a wall.” This player was the one that went to the forest. She re-spawned at the cottage, idled in a corner for about four or five minutes and then left the game. I encouraged the players going east and south of the plains to keep on searching. I traveled to the forest in the area where removed died by gravel or sand somehow. I found an obsidian case with a stack of sand in it. Perfect to suffocate a player without a shovel or diamond pickaxe. I collected the items and destroyed the evidence of her death. The plains searchers arrived back saying they didn’t find anything out of the ordinary. I sent the to the watchtower and I warned them about bin.entity and made sure they figured out it wasn’t a creeper that killed the desert searcher or the forest searcher. I promised to build those two a house to make up for all of this IF they could kill bin.entity or are still alive when I call them back from the outpost. I was checking up on them every now and then and supplying them with food and giving them ideas for games to play up there while they are waiting to see bin.entity. After a period of time I heard an explosion up at the watchtower! I drank a speed potion and got over there with healing potions as fast as I could. The chat repeated removed has exploded 2 times to signify that they both died. Then the chat said removed has left the game 2 times to say that they left. They must’ve seen something frightening to make them both log off. I finally arrived at the watchtower. The top was crumbled and on fire. I thought that I could see the face of bin.entity in the smoke when a poured water on it. I am getting very scared of this god forbidden minecraft world! I’m getting off for today! Entry 12 4-1-2011 11:27 AM OK I’m getting pretty tired of this bin.entity thing that’s been harassing us for the past ten days. I invited Otter onto a Skype call so we could mine for diamonds and add an enchantment table room to the cottage. Over the past few real life days we’ve been strip mining at Y 12 for the most diamonds as possible. We have been able to make 11 diamond armor sets and 11 swords and 11 bows and quite a lot of potions.. We have been ignoring bin.entity trying to stop us. We both decided that we would make an entry form on Minecraft forums to see which 12 people would fight bin.entity with us. 1 of them would not have any gear on at all and only have a wooden sword to bait bin.entity. There will be 3 alchemists (throws and supplies potions) 5 swordmen (tanky swordfighters with the best armor) and 3 archers (with bows, stays in back). While the bait stays out in the open waiting for bin.entity Archers will be hiding in trees, tanks will be in an underground chamber that they burst out of, and the alchemists will run out behind the archers. I will have the best armor and sword while Otter will have a fishing rod and 2nd best armor to drag bin.entity closer to the fight. The plan is perfect. Several people applied in the first few minutes of posting the help request. After several hours we had all of the members we needed. A messaged the server IP to them and waited. They all logged on and I gave them the specific gear they needed. We all got in position and left the bait out in the open. Bin.entity appeared behind him and stabbed him with a diamond sword a few times just enough to leave him with a few hearts. It was amazing to watch all of these players charging out of cover to get him. We charged! He teleported behind the potionmasters and punched each one of them to distract them. The tanks ran up front with god apples. They slashed at Entity and it killed one of them with a single punch. Entity teleported in circles to confuse the crowd. Otter dragged him in with the fishing rod and was killed. The archers fired arrows at Entity and hit him several times in the head. That should’ve dealt some damage. Entity teleported onto a mountain. The tanks put ladders on to the mountain to get up quickly. At the highest point of the mountain he stared down at his attackers. I was the first to get to the peak. My warriors lined up behind me. I asked bin.entity in chat “Why?” he replied “Null”. Anger built up inside of me and I striked him with my sword repeatedly! Over and Over and Over again to finally, at last, kill him! His body turned red and collapsed. He dropped a diamond renamed “Thank you” on an anvil. The chat added “bin.entity has been killed by AlphaPro720”. Yes, that is my username. The chat then said “bin.entity has left the game.” A grin stretched across my face when I saw this message. The end. Reflections: We didn’t see bin.entity ever again on that server. All of the warriors, even the bait player remained to play and build a beautiful thriving town. I gave out the IP address to the public after I added a few claim protection plugins and a spawn. The town grew and grew. I added towny after a while to secure the system. New players kept on joining and eventually new towns were created and economy emerged. Chestshops, money, bartering everything. This is now know as FortCraft http://minecraft-mp.com/server-s21896 The only problem is, I see him on my singleplayer worlds now. Category:Long Pastas